Displays such as television displays are widely used for viewing information and entertainment. For example, televisions are typically used to watch movies and television programs. Remote controls are commonly used to interact with digital media players, televisions, and/or set-top boxes that control what is presented on the display. For example, a conventional remote control typically includes buttons to allow a user to control presentation of media content (e.g., a play button, a pause button, a stop button, a fast forward button, and a reverse button). Remote controls are also used to interact with user interface objects on displays. For example, remote controls are used to move a current focus among application icons, channel icons, and/or content icons on a television display. Activation of these icons leads to the display of a corresponding application, channel, or content on the display.
But existing devices and methods for moving a current focus on displays such as television displays are cumbersome and inefficient.